The Twin kinds of Power
by Devil's Dreams
Summary: suck at this just r/r plz


The Twin kinds of Power.  
  
Disclaimer: Merina and Selece are my ocs. I don't own the g-boys they belong to who ever created them.  
  
Hope you r/r so I can improve on whatever needs improvement, ideas u have are welcomed.  
  
Now on with the story. YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Meeting the moon and the power.  
  
Dear Gundam pilots,  
  
I have a mission for you all. Search for two young women that go by the names: Merina Moon and Selece Power. They are two very important people, they don't know why yet but they will in time. Protect at any cost. Only make your-self known if necessary to protect them.  
  
Do you accept or decline the mission.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Mission Accepted....  
  
A year or so later  
  
"Merina, if you don't hurry it up we'll be in trouble again from my parents!" shouted a young brunette with blonde streaks in the front, her long bangs cover her stormy gray-blue eyes, the rest of the long hair was tied back in a long braid the reached just past her rear. She was wearing a black priest's outfit, the collar was white with a thin strip of black on the middle, around her neck completing the outfit was a silver chained cross.  
  
"Alright, already, damn it!" Merina called back. She was wearing a green tang top with black spandex shorts, her hair was a dark chocolate brown with crimson streaks all around, the hair was tied in a high ponytail then braided that reached also just past her rear. They were again late for their curfew to be at a friend's house, or to be outside from some reason that Selece's parents wouldn't say. Selece had her parents let Merina move in with them because of the deaths in Merina's family. Since no one wanted Merina and because Merina once told Selece what it was like in a foster home, she wouldn't take no for an answer from her parents. In the end Selece won, so Merina moved in with them on one condition that she'd obey them as she would her parents. Needless to say she did as she was told. Unknown to the two rushing girls they were being watched by 2 unseen boys following them.  
  
"When should we make ourselves known to the two weak onnas, though I don't see what's so important about them, it's injustice!" cursed the teenaged Chinese boy, whose eyes are onyx black coals, midnight black hair, wearing a foreign outfit that made him stick out of place. The outfit consisted of a white traditional Chinese training shirt complete with white baggy pants and black shoes as well.  
  
"Oh, Wu-man, knock it off, will ya?", asked an American teenaged boy that was tired from listening the china man's (AN: I love thinking wufei by that name. China-man heehee) nonstop chattering of weak onnas and injustices as he so calls it.  
  
"Maxwell!! I'm gonna chop that braid off once they are home!!" shouted Wufei with all the dignity he can muster at the moment since they were both racing to keep up with two girls they were watching for a little over a year now. They had to make sure that they both get home safely since Heero would kill them if anything were to happen to them. Personally Wufei didn't want to do this though he had no choice since Dr. J the use of email gave them this mission. So he just settled for screaming about injustice of protecting two weak onnas for some unknown reason (AN: I like that word unknown lol). ~ Though these two onnas are weak, but they run usually fast (do I need to tell u who thought that? ^_^)~  
  
Back at the house  
  
"They are late again! What is it gonna take to get it through their heads to be on time?!" yelled Selece's mother. This was the fifth time that week Selece and Merina were late coming home from a friend's house. She was getting old and the last thing she needed was an early heart attack.  
  
"Dear, don't worry so much. They'll be fine, anyway those girls can handle any trouble as long as they are together, so they'll be fine, Ok?" Selece's father calmly stated. He, too, was getting very old, but remaining clam as possible since his wife was worrying enough for the both of them.  
  
"You're right I'll try to relax for both our sakes and theirs ", said the mother who was now much calmer then she was earlier. Just then a crash from the front door was heard. " Selece?...Merina?...Who's there?" asked Selece's mother very afraid since there wasn't an answer from who broke the door down.  
  
"Stay here, hon.," said Selece's father worried for her safety. Next thing they both knew there was a monster typed dog and it had blood on its mind.... Their blood. All that could be heard from the inside was an old man and woman screaming their last scream.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?????!!!!!!!!" screamed Selece, seeing that the door was smashed, the windows were all broken and the smell of death all around the house.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this" whispered Merina just loud enough that Selece could hear, but got the feeling that someone or some thing was watching them, and it wasn't the warm, and safe feeling either, it was the cold and scared feeling.  
  
"Why hello there, aren't you pretty little things?" said a husky male voice, causing the girls to spin around to see a very handsome man, the whole dark, mysteriously handsome thing was taken to a whole new level with this one. ~ They're strong, I must be careful with them~ thought the stranger to himself, "What happened to your house, or is that someone else's home?" the handsome stranger asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Merina having the bad feeling getting stronger the longer he stays there.  
  
~I think we're in trouble~ thought Selece.  
  
"WHO. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU?!" shouted Merina again. She was afraid of the answer though. She wasn't sure why either.  
  
"Tsk.Tsk. Such a word shouldn't fall from such full lips," as he said this he started to move ever so more closely to the two girls but with caution, which Selece nor Merina missed, not by a long shot.  
  
"She asked you a fucking question, mister, so answer the pretty lady's question" said Duo, looking slightly tired from his chasing after the girls. For humans, they ran like they had wings like the wind.  
  
"Now, who would you might be?" asked Merina, feeling that he was much safer to be around, then this other guy. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that this new mystery man had Selece's attention completely. Merina narrowed her eyes at both of the strange men, putting her guard onto overdrive.  
  
"I'm here to protect you two lovelies", said Duo with his award winning smile. All the while he was trying to buy time for Wufei to jump out of his hiding place behind the bushes and grab Selece and Merina. The next thing his sensitive ears picked was the rustling of the bushes behind him showing that its time to go. Duo stared at the mystery man, smiled again and ran out of there as fast as he could. Then quicker than lighting the girls were gone before the stranger could harm them.  
  
"Damn it!!! The master isn't going to like this report!!" shouted the stranger before he disappeared.  
  
At the base  
  
The girls looked around at their new surroundings and all they saw was darkness. "Damn, now where are we?" Merina shouted into the darkness. Suddenly a spotlight came on blocking Merina's sight, she quickly covered her face with her arms 'til her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.  
  
"You're safe here with us, Merina-san, Selece-san" came a husky deep voice.  
  
"Who's there?" yelled Merina, "Show your self, damn it!"  
  
"As you wish" came another voice it was softer and more angelic then the first but still husky and deep. As requested 5 men stepped in to the light showing the two girls who had saved them from the stranger back at their home.  
  
"As you can see we won't hurt you, as a matter of fact we're send to protect you, girls." The one that spoke was the same deep angelic voice, with his baby blue eyes, soft smile, and short light blonde hair that fell slightly in his eyes, he was were tanned kakai pants, pink blouse/shirt, and a purple vest. He introduced himself as Quatre Winner, then introducing the two girls to the other men. " This is Trowa Barton, the one next to him is Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and finally Duo Maxwell." Trowa just nodded his greeting, he had a strange hairstyle, most of his bangs covered one deep emerald eye, and he had light chocolate brown hair, wearing a green turtle neck sweater with a pair of Grey jeans. Heero just grunt at them, he had might as been made of ice because his dark piercing Prussian blue eyes and facial expression were nothing but cold making him uninviting kind of person, he made Trowa look more fun to hang out with, he also had unruly messy dark chocolate brown hair that fell in to his eyes making him look dangerous but at the same time very sexy. He wore only a green tank top, black spandex shorts, he companion Wufei, whose eyes are onyx black coals, midnight black hair, wearing a foreign outfit that made him stick out of place. The outfit consisted of a white traditional Chinese training shirt complete with white baggy pants, and finally was Duo, the man that came to their rescue earlier that day. He was wearing a black priest's outfit, the collar was white with a thin strip of black on the middle, around his neck completing the outfit was a silver chained cross, he had long chestnut colored hair that was tied back in a long braid the reached just past his rear, he seemed to be the only one that had a sense of humor around him. There was something about Duo and Heero that reminded the girls what they might had looked like if weren't for that fact they were girls. All five of these men didn't look any older than 15 to 18 years old. Both girls were speechless in what to say since Heero and Trowa had a wolfish look to them, while Duo and Quatre had vampire-ish features, Wufei looked like he held a great power and it wasn't physical strength either. Before anyone could say anything Selece passed out, but before she fell Merina being the closest just barely caught her.  
  
"Perhaps both of these girls should get some rest it was a long day" said Duo, who was concerned about Selece since he could sense there was something wrong with her, something he should know about, but just couldn't remember what it was.  
  
"Perhaps that would be best for her, Selece hasn't been herself lately " said Merina but carefully watched the 5 men that have claimed of protecting them. Then she remembered her manners.  
  
"Duo, who was with you when you saved us?" asked Merina, remembering being grabbed from behind but it wasn't him. He had a shock expression then he smiled.  
  
"So you knew there was someone else" replied Duo still smiling. Merina firmly nods her head up and down once, "How did you know?"  
  
"I know because I was watching you and that other guy closely and your ear twitched when you heard the bushes behind us rustling" Merina explained.  
  
"That would be me, onna" answered the Chinese looking man, who Merina guessed was Wufei Chang. "Well then I thank you both for coming to our rescue, although we could've handle him ourselves" stated Merina trying to keep from reacting at the asshole's comment.  
  
"Please, Wufei, don't start a fight. Please Merina-san follow me to one of the beds rooms we can put Selece-san in" said Quatre, hoping to prevent a fight. Merina nodded once again and followed him but before she was out of sight she turned back gave the rest of them one good look at if to memorize them, then left to follow Quatre once again. Duo shivered from her gaze. ~ Man, freaky and I thought He-man's glare was intense but she showed me that He-man is gonna have a run for his money there. ~  
  
Like it hate it well what ever the case I hope u like it somewhat and if u have any pointers for me please tell and I can make sure I fix that and please don't flame me....ahhhh....uhhhh...OH YEAH!! I don't own the g-boys *sniffles* they belong to their creator *seething in jealously forgetting readers, looks up 0_0 opps! , places happy smile again* soo u can't sue me because I have nothing worth suing for heehehehe lucky me also I'm gone for the summer but I'll see if I'm able to put another chapter up ASAP. Ja for now ;).... Devil's Dream 


End file.
